Hiei's injury
by Animefouryou
Summary: Hiei gets injured sorry so short on the summary


Hiei's injury  
  
Hiei was fighting a demon by himself he was tired and breathing hard he had used the dragon technique but it had no effect. " Now Hiei it's time for you to die." The demon replied he charged towards Hiei and sliced into his chest near Hiei's heart. " Ahh." Hiei replies feeling pain the demon pulled the sword out Hiei fell to the ground. " Just die Hiei." The demon replies leaving he disappeared Hiei got up he was oozing blood out of his chest he felt weak dizzy. " I need help." Hiei replies he felt awe full. " I'll go to Kurama's." Hiei replies he slowly walked he was getting weaker he fell right near the portal. " Help." Hiei replies tears falling down his face Hiei crawled through the portal he leaned against a tree in the park. " I hurt my chest." Hiei replies as the tears continue down his cheeks. Meanwhile Kurama Yusuke Kuwabara they were talking. " Hey Urameshi is Hiei gone he's never coming back is he?" Kuwabara asks. " No he'll be back." Kurama replies when he Sense a dark Ki and it was flickering. " Kurama?" Yusuke Kuwabara replies. " Hiei he's back but his Ki is flickering." Kurama replies. " Let's go." Yusuke Kuwabara replies they ran. " He's at the park." Kurama replies as they continue running Kurama felt he was in trouble they ran and. " Hah oh no." Kurama replies he and Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to Hiei. " He's bleeding badly oh my I can see his heart." Kurama replies tears falling down his face. " Is he dead?" Yusuke shakily asks. Kurama notice Hiei's heart was still beating but very slowly. "No he's still alive his heart is still beating let's get him help." Kurama replies picking Hiei up in his arms Hiei was unconscious. " It's gonna be alright Hiei." Kurama replies softly. Kurama Yusuke Kuwabara raced to his house he unlocked his door Shiori appeared. " Son what happen?" Shiori asks. " Not now mom I have to get Hiei stabilized he's bleeding badly." Kurama replies. " Shouldn't you take him to the hospital?" Shiori asks. " No I can't mom Hiei isn't human he's a fire demon and my friend I'll answer you're questions later I have to save Hiei before it's too late he's getting weaker." Kurama replies going upstairs he laid Hiei on the bed Kurama took the cloak off he then took the blue shirt off. " Hah this wound is Hugh how can I heal this how?" Kurama asks himself. Kurama went and got a bowl he then went back to his room he sat on the bed he gently washed the wound he couldn't believe how bad it was he could see Hiei's heart. " Oh I hope his heart isn't damaged that it has shorten his life." Kurama replies worried he got a needle and thread he looked at Hiei's Heart he was relieved. " His heart is okay thank goodness but he's lost a lot of blood." Kurama replies sowing Hiei up he then finished he then took Hiei into the bathroom he turned on the faucet and let it fill up he turned it off then he undressed Hiei and carefully put him in the tub and gently bathed Hiei then took him out and dried him off he carried Hiei to his room he laid him on the carpet he changed the sheets and then dressed Hiei in sweats he laid Hiei in the bed he covered Hiei he was relieved he took the sheets and Hiei's clothes downstairs to the wash he then went to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were. " Hiei is gonna be alright he's still unconscious but should wake soon he needs to rest he was badly injured." Kurama replies. " When do you think he will regain conscious?" Kuwabara asks. " Hopefully soon." Kurama replies. Meanwhile Hiei was slowly waking up he felt awe full. " I hurt." Hiei complains. Downstairs Kurama. " Hiei's awake and he's in pain." Kurama replies heading upstairs. " Hiei you alright?" Kurama asks. "Pain my chest hurts." Hiei replies breathing hard. " Take it easy Hiei you were wounded badly Hiei you lost a lot of blood." Kurama replies. " I feel really bad." Hiei replies. "I know you do just rest concentrate on getting better are you hungry?" Kurama asks. " A little and Kurama thanks for saving my life I really appreciate it you're a good friend." Hiei replies smiling at him. " You're welcome Hiei let me go get you some food." Kurama replies. " Bring up the Tv I want to watch a movie." Hiei replies. " Okay I'll have Yusuke bring the Tv up." Kurama replies "Yusuke can you bring the Tv upstairs Hiei wants to watch a movie." Kurama replies. "He does never Knew Hiei watch Tv." Yusuke replied taking the Tv Upstairs Hiei was trying to sit up. " Let me set the Tv and I'll help you sit up Hiei." Yusuke replies hooking up the Tv. " Thanks Yusuke." Hiei replies smiling at him. " You're welcome just get well soon." Yusuke replies he then helped Hiei to sit up a little. " Easy Yusuke." Hiei replies Yusuke sat Hiei up a little he covered him with a blanket Kurama entered with a tray. " Here Hiei I made this specially for you enjoy." Kurama replies smiling at him setting the tray on Hiei's lap Hiei began eating Yusuke turned on the Tv he handed Hiei the remote. " Thanks you guys." Hiei replies munching on the food Kurama Yusuke smiled at Hiei. " Hiei what happen?" Kurama asks. " Well I was coming home when a demon attacked me I was minding my own business." Hiei replies. " Hiei do you have a bounty on you're head?" Yusuke asks. " Yes these demons were the thieves that took me in when I was just a baby why are they after me?" Hiei asks. " That we don't know Hiei." Kurama replies. " I never did anything to them their the ones who didn't treat me right." Hiei replies. "What do you mean?" Kurama asks in confusing. " Kurama Yusuke after I was thrown off of the island thieves found me but they weren't nice they just wanted me to use me anyway I left them because they didn't treat me with respect they made me do stuff that made me feel uncomfortable ashamed of myself their was one demon who used a whip to control me but I wouldn't budge so he whipped me painfully that is when I decided to leave I sneaked out during the night and was upset I had no one no where to live no food I was starving after that although the thieves never fed me they didn't care they just want me back so they could do more harm I rather stay with you guys I feel safe protected I have decided to stay in the Nigan area permanently you guys are my true friends you make me feel wanted and you care about me what happens to me where's Kuwabara I want to tell him who I am and Kurama call Yukina over here I want to tell her I'm ready." Hiei replies Kurama smiled at Hiei. " Hiei that was a wonderful speech I didn't know you were sentimental you've changed for the better." Kurama replies he goes downstairs Kuwabara is waiting. " Hiei wants to talk to you." Kurama replies. " Me why me?" Kuwabara asks. " Go see him he really wants to talk to you." Kurama replies Kuwabara went upstairs Yusuke had left the room. " Kuwabara please take a seat." Hiei replies Kuwabara took a seat. " Kuwabara I want to tell you of my past the reason I've been cold aloof not talking much and ruthless see I'm known as the forbidden child see when I was born the elders thought I was a crisis they decided to exile me my mother was upset see I heard everything the elders were talking about and understand what they were talking about I wanted my mother I cried she was upset I could tell and I knew why she was upset giving me up but she had no choice the elders wouldn't let her keep me two of them held her back she watched Runi throw me down I never saw my mother again I survive the fall to the ground thieves found me but weren't nice to me they used me and abused me I don't have the lashes any longer but my emotional scars are still there they whipped me and beat me I became upset and fed up so during the night I packed up and left I was so angry and hurt I trusted them but they didn't care about me I was alone after that I walked Makai alone and it was hard for other demons tried to intimidate me to use me so I trained and grew stronger I wanted to find the ice island that condemned me so I went to Sigure to have the Jagan put in he warned me it was dangerous I was strapped down to the table so I wouldn't rip my eyes out as the instruments came down I was a little scared when it hit my forehead I screamed it hurt a lot but the worse was yet to come the fusion of the Jagan was very painful I used some of my Youkai to relieve the pain after I was weak so I stayed an extra day to recover then left I found the island I ran into Runi she told me about my mother that she killed herself she took me to her tomb I just was quiet what could I say my heart was already cold uncaring she told me after she threw me down the cliff that she killed herself then she told me about are you ready for a shock she told me of my sister had left the island to look for me Kuwabara I know who my sister is." Hiei replies. " Who?" Kuwabara asks. " It's Yukina." Hiei replies Kuwabara was shocked but understood. " You're her older twin brother?" Kuwabara asks. " Yes I am she doesn't know yet she's coming over I'm gonna tell her." Hiei replies. " Kuwabara I know we haven't gotten along in the past but I'm willing if you are to be friends?" Hiei asks Kuwabara smiled at Hiei. " I'd like that too." Kuwabara replies Kurama entered the room he took the tray from Hiei's lap. " Yukina is here Hiei." Kurama replies. " Please send her up here Kurama." Hiei replies. " Sure Hiei." Kurama replies. " Kuwabara can you give me and my sister some privacy oh and you can continue seeing her I trust you with her and you have my blessing to ask her to marry you." Hiei replies. " Really?" Kuwabara asks. " Yes you have a good heart and gently soul and you care for my sister and the most important thing is I want to see her happy." Hiei replies. " I promise Hiei I'll take good care of you're sister." Kuwabara replies Hiei smiled at Kuwabara. Yukina appeared. " Hi Yukina." Kuwabara replies. " Hi Kazuma how are you?" Yukina asks. " Fine I'll be downstairs after you want to go to a movie and out to eat Hiei you want to come?" Kuwabara asks. " I would expect for one thing I'm badly injured I Can't move it hurts to move I have a chest wound near my heart." Hiei replies. " Hiei do you want us to bring you back anything?" Kuwabara asks. " Are you guys stopping at the ice cream store?" Hiei asks. " Yes after dinner why?" Kuwabara asks. " Can you bring me back some sweet snow?" Hiei asks. " Sure what kind would you like?" Kuwabara asks. " Chocolate with sprinkles." Hiei replies. " Okay Yukina stay for a minute I want to talk to you." Hiei replies Kuwabara left the room. " Yukina I have something to tell you I know I should have told you sooner but I was scared and afraid how you would react the truth is I'm you're older twin brother." Hiei replies. Yukina smiled at him. " Somehow I knew it was you I'm happy and honored to have found you and have a brother like you." Yukina replies she gently hugged Hiei. " Sis becareful I'm injured and recovering from a chest wound." Hiei replies. " Oh sorry Hiei I'll be more gently." Yukina replies Hiei then explained his past she understood. " Hiei honey you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Yukina asks. " How I can barely move." Hiei replies. " Hiei is it that bad?" Yukina asks. " Yes Kurama said when he looked the wound was Hugh that he could see my heart I lost a lot of blood I don't want to reopen the wound." Hiei replies. " Can I see?" Yukina asks. " Sure. Hiei replies lifting his shirt. " Oh Hiei it must hurt." Yukina replies. " It does but I'll be alright." Hiei replies. " Hiei I'll go ask Kuwabara if we can get take out and rent a movie for you and will all watch it together." Yukina replies. " But what about my sweet snow?" Hiei asks. " Will stop at the ice cream store let me go talk to Kazuma and will bring you some sweet snow and some food." Yukina replies heading downstairs. " Kazuma can we get take out and some movies is that alright?" Yukina asks. "Sure we can you want to stay and keep you're brother company." Kuwabara replies. " Yes I do." Yukina replies. " Okay Kurama can you call out some take out for us Yukina and I will go get some movies for us to watch and Hiei his sweet snow." Kuwabara replies as Yukina and Kuwabara left they rented Spider man both X men movies they went next store and got Hiei his ice cream and then ran into Keiko. " Kuwabara have you seen Yusuke?" Keiko asks. " He's at Kurama's Keiko Hiei is back but he was attack and is badly injured he almost didn't make it he's resting at Kurama's we got him some movies and ice cream." Kuwabara replies. " I'll come." Keiko replies as they all headed to Kurama's Kuwabara entered. " Were Back Yusuke we ran into Keiko." Kuwabara replies. " Hi Keiko." Yusuke replies." Hi Yusuke how's Hiei Kuwabara told me he was injured." Keiko replies. " He's okay resting he's in pain but alright." Yusuke replies. " Foods here I'll bring Hiei down so he won't feel lonely and left out." Kurama replied he head upstairs Hiei was watching some Tv. " Hiei Kuwabara rented some movies and the food is here and you're ice cream is here too but first eat good food then ice cream I'll bring you down." Kurama replies gently picking Hiei up in his arms and carrying him downstairs he laid him on the couch and cover him with a blanket everyone brought in their food Kurama put a tray for Hiei he ate Kurama put the movie in and everyone sat and watched Hiei ate all of his food Kurama put the ice cream on the tray and Hiei began eating he watched the movie he liked it." Kuwabara good choice." Hiei replies Kuwabara smiled at Hiei. " Glad you like it Hiei." Kuwabara replies the movie ended around ten at night Hiei was sleepy. " I'm sleepy." Hiei replies. " Hiei do you want to take my bed and I'll sleep in the guest room?" Kurama asks. " You're giving me you're bed but it's you're room." Hiei replies. " You're my friend and you're important." Kurama replies. " Well, Were going." Yusuke Keiko Kuwabara replies when Koenma appeared. " Koenma what are you doing here?" Yusuke asks. " We have a mission." Koenma replies. "Hiei can't he's injured very badly and it almost killed him and he needs to rest and he's sleepy." Kurama replies. " He must." Koenma replies. " Look at Hiei does he look like he's in top form he isn't he's in a lot of pain and can't move and it will reopen the wound it's near his heart do you want to jeopardize Hiei's health?" Kurama replies. " Alright he can stay." Koenma replies Kurama looked at Hiei he had his eyes half closed. " Hiei you alright?" Kurama asks in concern. " I'm really tired." Hiei replies yawning a lot he had put his thumb in his mouth sucking it. " Shh I'll take you to my room you can sleep in there but first I'll take you to the bathroom to brush you're teeth." Kurama replies picking Hiei up in his arms Hiei was yawning a lot he snuggled near Kurama. " I better get Hiei to bed he's exhausted." Kurama replies he went upstairs he went into the bathroom he got out Hiei's tooth brush he then put some toothpaste on Hiei's toothbrush he then handed Hiei the tooth brush Hiei brushed his teeth Kurama handed him a cup of water Hiei drank a little then spit out in the sink Kurama turn the sink off Hiei snuggled near Kurama he fell asleep his thumb in his mouth sucking on it contently Kurama smiled at Hiei he went into his room and gently laid Hiei on the bed he covered Hiei with the blanket and turned off the light and went downstairs. "Hiei is fast asleep he was really tired Koenma what this mission?" Kurama asks. " A demon escaped from the demon world he's ruthless and tuff he is wanted on murder charges he has killed a lot of Humans." Koenma replies. " What's his name?" Yusuke asks. " His name is Rinu." Koenma replies. " Alright were on our way." Yusuke replies. " I'll stay and watch over my brother." Yukina replies. " Let Hiei sleep he is tired." Kurama replies closing the door. " So Yukina Hiei's you're brother." Keiko replies. " Yes I finally found him after all this time." Yukina replies. " Keiko you love Yusuke Don't you?" Yukina asks. " Yes very much." Keiko replies. Meanwhile Yusuke Kurama Kuwabara had tracked Rinu to the pier. "Come out Rinu so I can kick you're but." Yusuke replies Rinu appears. " Ahh Urameshi come and face me." Rinu replies Yusuke charged towards him with his fists and punch him hard he went down and was defeated Botan appeared. " I'll take him." Botan replies as she took him to be tried. " Where's Hiei?" Botan asks. " He's at home resting he was seriously wounded near his chest near his heart he will be laid up for quite some time." Kurama replies. " Oh poor Hiei." Botan replies. " He's alright Botan we got to him in time Botan Hiei told Yukina the truth." Kurama replies. " Good for Hiei." Botan replies. " Come back to the house and will watch another movie." Kurama replies. " I have to get this guy to the spirit world can I take a rain check?" Botan asks. "Sure." Kurama replies she left Yusuke Kuwabara Kurama walked home Kurama unlocked the door. " Keiko it's late you need to get home and I have to check on my mother." Yusuke replies. " Okay Yusuke bye Yukina Kuwabara." Keiko replies heading out with Yusuke said goodnight to Yukina Kuwabara and Kurama they left Kurama shut the door. " Is Hiei still asleep?" Kurama asks. " Yes." Yukina replies. " I'll go check on Hiei is my mother home?" Kurama asks. " No she and your stepfather left on their trip." Yukina replies. " You can take my mom's room that way if Hiei wakes up you can tend to him." Kurama replies. Meanwhile upstairs demon entered the room. " Time to kill this forbidden one." The demons replied. Taking their swords out Hiei was still asleep as they were about to Kurama came in. " Get away from him I'm warning you all leave him alone I mean it." Kurama replies ready to turn into his demon form. " He's the forbidden one and must be terminated." The demons relied.  
  
" You will not touch him I won't allow it he's my best friend I don't want him to die leave him alone I'm warning all of you." Kurama replies. " He has to be disposed of." The demon replies. " Please leave him alone don't make me bring Koenma in this he would be angry that one of his spirit detectives was killed and so would his father King Enma you all wouldn't have a trial but immediate death I suggest you take my advise and leave Hiei alone Koenma is not temperamental but his father is." Kurama replies. " Fine will leave this forbidden child alone." The demons replied putting down their swords and backing away and disappeared. " Few that was close." Kurama replies he walked near Hiei and kissed his forehead lightly the Jagan glowed Kurama smiled down at Hiei who was still sucking his thumb contently. " You are a special individual Hiei and important to me Yusuke Kuwabara and you're sister we care about you very much." Kurama replies leaving the room. Meanwhile Yusuke and Keiko were walking at the park. " Keiko it's time to tell you about me." Yusuke replies. "What is it Yusuke?" Keiko asks. " Keiko you know Koenma well he's from a place called the spirit world he's my boss see I'm a spirit detective." Yusuke replies. " You are why?" Keiko asks. " I had no choice Keiko otherwise I would have to be taken to spirit world permanently remember when I was gone for six months I said it was a camp the truth is I was training with my master and mentor Genkai you know Kurama well he's actually a fox spirit Yoko Kurama a fox demon I've seen him in his demon form Hiei is also a demon a fire demon half Koorime his mother was an ice koorime Hiei and Yukina's father was a fire demon remember when you found me asleep at a tree well it was because I went under my master's final test see she had the spirit wave orb she taught me the spirit wave it was her technique with the technique spirit wave remember how I defeat Jin it was the only way I could it was my first attempt at it and for my first try I did good I perform my teacher's technique and it could have killed me see Genkai and I were in the forest she revealed who she was she told me to fire at a rock with my spirit gun I did then she went to this giant boulder she fired it and it went for miles she said it's time for you're final test for you're graduation but to reach it I had to go to the deepest part of my soul and that I would have to kill her I told her I couldn't that I give up I had pass and she perform the spirit wave orb my test was to incorporate with my own energy and hoped it didn't tear me apart I reached for the orb and it was placed in my body I glowed and then felt dizzy blood poured from my head and then I backed up and felt pain real pain my skin tear I scream for hours almost days I rolled around for the pain I was in Genkai tried to take the orb back but I wouldn't let her I put it back inside myself then shaking badly I spit up blood and each time I move more blood came out of my arms and legs then the worse was too come for I began glowing yellowish then screaming in more pain then my eyes turned red I shot out red beams from my body I pounded my head into the concrete looking for something to punch then I collapse PUU came I was over heated he gave me water he then went back for more but dropped it I tried to get up but couldn't I was too weak at that point PUU collapsed rocks fell then a big rock started to fall I panic I got up felt pain blood poured out I ran almost collapsed again but felt the orb again and I screamed in pain as I glowed in energy I said forget this test I'm getting us out of here I became translucent I screamed for I was finally I was finally taking control of the orb I was glowing I ran and kicked the boulder and picked PUU up and left and went up to Genkai I was exhausted I handed her PUU and past out and then woke up and found out she left I ran out of the hotel see her and Muscles Toguro were gonna finish what they did fifty years ago I tried to get their to stop her but I was too late she told me some stuff and then died I was so upset I ran up to Toguro and was angry I threw energy at him my eyes were glowing but my heart just wasn't in it he punched me hard for he had used eighty percent of his strength I flew almost fifty paces back to a tree and blood came out of my mouth I landed on the ground and I had a Hugh welt on my face I then remember all my training Genkai put me through and I always will remember forever I then stood up and punched a tree until it fell Toguro left I sat by the cave where I had my test I was upset Koenma and George were watching me Koenma came up to me but I was angry and upset I almost hit Koenma he told me that how could I stop this fight that was from fifty years ago even before my mother or I was born see Genkai and Muscles fifty years ago were at the temple they were in the dark tournament fifty years ago I let go of Koenma and sat back down and cry I was so upset I stayed by the cave for almost a day Koenma came back he gave me Genkai's message I fired my spirit gun into the air remember that line you saw in the sky that was from me my spirit gun since I have Genkai's orb in me can shoot like that it can destroy a whole city block that's how powerful Genkai was would you like me to show you?" Yusuke asks. " No that's okay Yusuke I believe you." Keiko replies Yusuke sensed demons around. " Keiko demons are here I have to fight." Yusuke replies Yusuke's eyes glowed and he started shaking the ground. " Come out demons and fight." Yusuke replies the demons appeared. " Ahh Urameshi long Time no see." The demons replied. " Shut up what do you want?" Yusuke asks. " To kill you and you're friends and family." The demons replied. " Hah try me." Yusuke replies powering up. " Spirit gun." Yusuke replies firing at them and killing them all. " Yusuke you got them." Keiko replies. " I told you I was powerful." Yusuke replies. " I had no idea." Keiko replies. "Keiko there's something else I'm a demon." Keiko replies Keiko's eyes widen. " How is that possible?" Keiko asks. " Um remember the last mission I went on it was against Sensei I died again and was resurrected by my demon side see Keiko my human heart doesn't beat I'm a live because of my demon cord that is inside of me I come from a long line of Raizen an S class Youkai I'm only half though." Yusuke replies. " I understand Yusuke." Keiko replies. " Let's head to Kurama's and see how Hiei is doing poor thing he almost died today some demon almost killed him his sister would have been so sad." Yusuke replies as they had to Kurama's house Yusuke knocked on the door Kurama answered. " Hey Yusuke Keiko back so soon." Kurama replies smiling at them. "Keiko and I were at the park talking I told Keiko everything Kurama." Yusuke replies. " Oh good Hiei's still asleep he was very tired he should sleep until tomorrow Poor thing he could hardly keep his eyes open." Kurama replies. " How's his wound?" Yusuke asks. " It will be at least a month before Hiei can get up its very serious his heart was almost damaged." Kurama replies." Oh poor Hiei you sure his heart isn't damage maybe you should get an ultra sound machine and check his heart make sure Hiei is okay he could be bleeding to death for all we know." Yusuke replies Kurama had an ultra sound machine he quietly set it up in his room near his bed. " I hate to wake him he looks so peaceful." Kurama replies Hiei was spread out in the bed fast asleep hugging a pillow with his thumb in his mouth sucking it contently. " Hiei wake up." Kurama replies Hiei just continue to sleep. " He won't wake up I'll try tickle him behind his ears." Kurama replies lightly touching behind Hiei's right ear he tensed and stirred and slowly woke up. " Kurama why are you waking me up I'm tired?" Hiei asks. " Hiei you have a chest wound we have to check to see if there was damage to you're heart just to be on the safe side." Kurama replies turning on the machine. " One problem Kurama my skin can't take cold and it could melt the stuff to do ultra sounds." Hiei replies. " It will be alright Hiei." Kurama replies put some jell on Hiei chest near his heart. " Okay let's see." Kurama replies putting the instrument on Hiei's chest carefully to not hurt Hiei. " Hiei good news you're heart is fine I see no hemorrhage no internal bleeding your heart is in good shape sorry to wake you but we had to check just to be sure." Kurama replies turning the machine off he gently wiped the Jell off. " Thanks Kurama for checking for me." Hiei replies smiling at him. " You're welcome Hiei now go back to sleep." Kurama replies Hiei laid down he stuck his thumb in his mouth sucking it contently he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep Kurama covered Hiei with the blanket and took the machine and left the room he went downstairs. " Well?" Yukina Yusuke Keiko Botan Kuwabara Koenma asks. "Hiei's heart is fine I saw no internal bleeding Hiei will be fine he's back to sleep." Kurama replies. " That's good the important thing is he needs rest." Yusuke replies. " He's gonna be laid up for a month this wound is serious." Kurama replies. " Is that a good idea Kurama he will be bored?" Yusuke replies. " He will be fine." Kurama replies as he sat down next on the floor. Upstairs demons appeared. " Let's finish the job we started this morning while he's sleeping." The demons replied. " Yes let's." The third demon replied the second demon looked at Hiei. " He look's so peaceful it's wrong to take his life he deserves to live." The second demon replied to him self. " Wait Leave him alone he doesn't deserve to die you already injured him let him live in peace." The second demon replied Yukina came up she entered the room. " Why are you here are your here to hurt Hiei?" Yukina asks. " Yes he is the forbidden one." The first demon replied. " Please leave Hiei alone he's my brother." Yukina replies. " He is?" They asked. "Yes I just found him I don't want him to die leave him alone and in peace." Yukina replies. " Alright will leave him alone." The demons replied back away from Hiei and disappeared back to Makai Yukina went up to her brother on the bed she kissed his forehead lightly the Jagan glowed in response to her touch Yukina smiled at Hiei. " He's so sweet and precious our mother would be proud of him." Yukina replies Kurama came up. " How's Hiei?" Kurama asks. " Fast asleep he looks so peaceful when he's asleep." Yukina replies. " He needs to rest and heal this injury almost cost him his life." Kurama replies looking at Hiei who was fast asleep. " How long before Hiei can get up?" Yukina asks. " Soon next month hey I know let's plan a trip to Florida to Disney World its fun amusement park." Kurama replies. " Alright." Yukina replies. " Tell Hiei tomorrow." Yukina replies. " Uh I just thought of something." Kurama replies. " What is it?" Yukina asks. " Hiei's never been on an airplane before it could frighten him he's kind of how should I say this he's clastaphobic that is why he stands or sits near windows or doorways I notice when he's not near doorway or a window he's very tense and upset." Kurama replies. " Oh how will he react to airplane?" Yukina asks. " He might tense up panic I'll try to keep him calm." Kurama replies. Hiei stirred and woke up. " Kurama I'm thirsty can I have something to drink please?" Hiei asks. " Sure Hiei." Kurama replies leaving he returned with a drink for Hiei he handed Hiei the drink Hiei drank all of it. " Thanks Kurama." Hiei replies. "Hiei were thinking of planning a vacation to Florida in the America to Disney World were gonna have to take a plane there." Kurama replies softly Hiei smiled. " Okay I want to go." Hiei replies. " You're sure I know about you're clastaphobic." Kurama replies. " I'm not any more Kurama I face up to that fear." Hiei replies. " Good for you Hiei." Kurama replies smiling at him. "When do we go I am excited?" Hiei replies. " Next month as soon as you're feeling better." Kurama replies. " Good go make the arrangements Kurama." Hiei replies lying down he turned on the Tv. Kurama went downstairs he got on the phone he made the arrangements with Disney world tickets people he then got online and booked flights to Florida for next month. " Its all ready." Kurama replies. " Don't forget to invite Koenma and Botan." Yusuke replies. " I already got them tickets and there flight arrangements it's all set as soon as Hiei is up to it will go he's very excited." Kurama replies smiling at his friends. " Hiei is watching some Tv." Kurama replies. " Hey what about Mukuro?" Yusuke asks. " Um I'll ask Hiei if he wants her to come." Kurama replies heading upstairs. " Hiei do you want Mukuro to come with us?" Kurama asks. " She can't leave her castle she already found her heir to replace me and is very busy." Hiei replies. " Why don't you ask her?" Kurama replies. " Alright." Hiei replies turning his pager on. " Mukuro come in." Hiei replies Mukuro appeared. " Hiei long time no see how are you?" Mukuro asks. " Fine but was injured on my way back to the Nigan area I was attacked and wounded on my chest that I almost died I have a chest wound near my heart luckily my heart wasn't damaged Kurama saved my life he's a great friend Mukuro I will be staying in the Nigan area for good I have no need to return to Makai I feel safer here with my friends." Hiei replies. " I'm so relived you're alright why have you called me I'm training my new heir?" Mukuro asks. " Well next month I along with my friends are going to America to Orlando Florida to Disney world for vacation I'm excited Kurama wants to know if you would like to come with us?" Hiei asks. " Uh I would like to Hiei really I would but alas I can't my castle has to be protected maybe next time have fun and get well soon." Mukuro replies. " I understand." Hiei replies he was a little disappointed but understood. " Bye Mukuro." Hiei replies hanging up. " Well?" Kurama asks. " She can't she said she would have but her castle has to be protected." Hiei replies near tears. " Don't be upset Hiei it will be alright will have a lot of fun with Yusuke and everyone else." Kurama replies. " Okay we will." Hiei replies smiling at Kurama. " Get some rest." Kurama replies Hiei continue watching Tv he relaxed and fell asleep in bed. A month later Hiei was finally well enough to get out of bed he stood up and breathe in the fresh air. " Ahh that's much better." Hiei replies. " Hiei we have to go get you some clothes." Kurama replies. " Alright." Hiei replies as he went downstairs he and Kurama went to the mall Hiei picked out some clothes he liked and sneakers and a bathing suit for the trip. " Okay time to go home we leave tomorrow morning." Kurama replies. " Yeah." Hiei replies happily Kurama smiled at Hiei. " He's so silly sometimes." Kurama replies. " Kurama what time do we leave tomorrow?" Hiei asks. " Our flight leaves at 10:00 our time." Kurama replies as he got out his suitcase and one for Hiei. Hiei started to pack he put all his new clothes in his toothbrush and toothpaste and a camera to take pictures. " All ready." Hiei replies closing his suitcase he sat on the bed and relaxed. " Kurama this is gonna be fun." Hiei replies. " Yes it will." Kurama replies closing his suitcase. " It's eight now let's get some sleep." Kurama replies. " I'm too excited to sleep." Hiei replies he lied down on the bed he fell asleep Kurama covered him with the blanket. " Finally he's asleep he's so excited." Kurama replies doing some homework. The doorbell rang Kurama went downstairs he answered." Shh Hiei just fell asleep." Kurama replies. " We should all sleep here tonight since our flight leaves early is Hiei all packed?" Yusuke asks. " Yes he's excited he fell asleep I'm catching up on some homework." Kurama replies letting Yusuke Keiko Kuwabara Shizuru in. Yukina was already asleep in the guest room she was all packed. " Koenma and Botan will appear here tomorrow at seven in the morning there all ready." Yusuke replies as they set up in the livingroom. " I'll be up in my room getting ready for bed don't be too loud Hiei is asleep." Kurama replies heading upstairs he went into the bathroom he brushed his teeth then went into his room he got his pajamas he went into his bathroom and changed then went to get an alarm clock he set it then went downstairs he got out a sleeping bag and fell asleep everyone else was asleep. The next morning Kurama woke up he went into the bathroom and showered got dress then brushed his teeth Kurama went into his room Hiei was asleep still Kurama smiled. " Hiei time to wake up." Kurama replies Hiei stirred he opened his eyes slowly. " Is time to go?" Hiei asks. " Yes get ready the Car will be here in an hour." Kurama replies Hiei got up he went into the bathroom showered he then dressed everyone else was getting ready Hiei brought down his suitcase he had a smile on his face. " I'm hungry." Hiei replies he went into the kitchen Kurama had breakfast out everyone ate then the car was here everyone loaded the luggage and got into the car took Yusuke and everyone to the airport the car pulled up everyone got out and took there suitcases. " Everyone stay together." Yusuke replies Hiei stayed near Kurama he didn't want to get lost Kurama handed everyone their flight tickets. "We still have security to go through." Yusuke replies. " Yusuke what about Hiei's Jagan it could set off the thing." Kurama replies. " Don't worry Hiei will be fine." Yusuke replies as they walked to security they went through and made it through and walked down to the gate Yusuke went first then everyone else did they found there seats and sat down Hiei was sitting next to Kurama. The plane took off ten minutes later." Hiei this flight is ten hours will you be alright?" Kurama asks. " I'm fine Kurama." Hiei replies smiling at him Kurama looked over at Yusuke Keiko both were asleep along with Yukina and Kuwabara he looked over at Hiei who was asleep Kurama shrugged and fell asleep four hours later Yusuke Hiei Kurama Keiko Botan Koenma Yukina Kuwabara woke up the flight attendants served food. Hiei wanted to watch the movie 


End file.
